Forever Cold?
by anime poison
Summary: This is a one shot story hope you like it's from sesshormaru's point of view about Kagome, hope you like my friends!


Forever Cold?

On the darkest night I find myself

Gazing into the lubricating light

Shining down from the half crescent moon

Walking along the side of the river

My thoughts so converging all come and circle now to you

I ask the question why?

Why are these thoughts penetrating through my mind?

How could I, the cold Ice Prince possess feelings such as these to a mere human girl?

A thousand questions ready to be answered but nothing to reply was no answers to my seeking

Walking along the side of the river on the other side I see her with her glowing dark hair with tints of blue. Sitting against a tree she was dressed in the strange clothing from her time. Yes her time, she was not of this era. She had her arms wrapped around her knees silently she wept. Standing on the opposite side of the river I could smell the saltiness of t ears that were emerging from her heavenly face. I could sense that she had encountered and fought through pain which only time can begin to tell from what she was feeling.

Before considering my actions I already found myself across that river at her side. She tilted her head up looking into my golden amber eyes. That instant I felt her heart race she was afraid. Getting the feeling I knew then she was going to attempt at running away from me but she didn't. She stood up her mocha brown eyes piercing through my own. There we stared into each others eyes and it seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke.

"Go ahead." She spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you not here to cause any harm to me?" she asked.

I stood there silent.

"Don't you wish to cause me any harm or pain because I know that's what you crave and live for. Well you are already too late, not long ago I had already suffered through an ordeal and I believe I can no longer feel." She said as she clenched then opened her palm.

"No this Sesshomaru does not need to waste such a pointless task on a mere human girl." I spoke.

At that point she laughed.

"Do you think this Sesshomaru is something funny or needs to be laughed at?" I asked feeling anger rise.

"No." she spoke. "You are so different."

"What do you speak of?" I asked coldly speaking in my monotone voice.

"Inuyasha and you seem different, both of you are brothers by blood and seem to hate one another. When ever you were around I was watching you and what I have come to realize is how different you to are to Inuyasha." She said.

"And is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No." she spoke. "But a good thing."

I examined her. She was definitely strange and abnormal but the less looked like a human but something about her was different and not to my knowing was going to happen soon.

"Sorry if I am rambling to much." She said.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to hear such pointless apologies such as the likes of yours." I spoke coldly.

She smiled after I said that.

"Why?" I thought.

If my cursed brother would have spoken the way I was to her now he would have had a mouth full of dirt right now from the power she possessed over him.

"Why is she staring at me like that?" I thought.

"What is your name wench?" I ordered.

"My name isn't wench it's Ka-Go-Me." She said as she pronounced with each syllable.

"Why you, Inuyasha or any other demon can't ever seem to get that right, I am a person, I have a soul and a name. Why can't I ever get respect from anyone?"

"Once you proven to me wench that you are importance to me then you'll get respect, it is something that is earned not given so stop your useless whining because it will get you no where!" I replied coldly.

Kagome then looked up into the sky the half crescent moon now shining down on the both of them.

"You're right, whining will get me no where." She said. "It's time my final transformation then I shall become the real me." She then whispered.

I looked at her having no idea of what she was talking about a thought came to my mind that she would be rambling off again.

Out of know where a breeze came and her body was hovered into the sky and engulfed in purple flames that did not seem to burn her skin. She was transforming it had come to my mind. As she was hovering in the sky her hair changed color it was now long dark amber. Her eyes closed then re-opened and she now had pinkish lavender eyes. Her clothes from her own era disappeared for the time being leaving her flesh vulnerable but then new clothes reappeared. She was dressed in a black kimono that had silver blossoms trailing along the front of the kimono. She now possessed claws that were painted black and two black stripes appeared on each cheek.

"Wait, she's an Inu-Youkai." I thought. "But how? I should have been able to sense that! But wasn't she the reincarnation of the dead clay pot Kikyou?"

"No." Kagome answered as she was lowered to the ground.

"Wait she can now read thoughts." I thought.

"Yes Sesshy I can now read thoughts. This is my real form of who I am. I was never the reincarnation of that clay pot Kikyou. True her soul harbored inside my body but hours ago I returned hers. I had two souls residing in my body all of that time since I paired up with Inuyasha and the others. I was afraid of the day that was destined to come, my final transformation of the real me. I did not know before where to find Kikyou because she was dead and how was I supposed to give a soul back to a dead body I could not locate? I was also afraid to tell the others of how they might respond to my transformation. Well I found out." Kagome said as a tear slid down her face. "I also found out all the feelings that I possessed for my friends were not my own. They were no other than the dead priestess Kikyou's, even the ones for Inuyasha! I found out that I did not love him like I thought I did and now before you found me inside was a raging of emotions I was trying to sort through."

As she finished I was irritated that she called me Sesshy but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I do not need your pity." She spoke. "I can also feel emotions to."

"I do not pity you wench." I spoke.

"Sure." She replied sarcastically.

"Wench." I hissed.

"What is Sesshy got his tail in a bunch?" Kagome taunted.

The next moment Kagome found her self pined against the tree with Sesshomaru's claw clenched tightly around her throat.

"Do you think that terrifies me!" Kagome spoke then laughed.

Sesshomaru's grip tightened as he felt Kagome's heart beat against his own. He starred into her eyes but for some unknown reason couldn't bring himself to physically hurt her but didn't know why.

"Damn stupid human emotions." I chanted in my brain.

Kagome laughed. "I can hear your thoughts too."

"Damn she heard my thoughts again." I thought angrily.

Her scent was so enchanting she smelled of peach blossoms. The next moment I found myself pulling her close to me as I embraced her into a long lasting kiss.

"Sesshomaru," she sighed.

"What was I doing." I thought. "How could I, the Lord of the Western Lands fall in love? Was this love I was feeling?"

As we pulled apart she looked into my eyes as I did the same.

"Yes." She answered then smiled, as I smirked.

Again I pulled her into my touch as I embraced her sweet soft lips one last time.


End file.
